Black Magician Trilogy Waterfall scene  PL
by moonlight secret
Summary: Ok, kolejna opowieść o tym co Sonea I Akkarin robili za wodospadem. Z powodu mojej bardzo, bardzo dobrej wyobraźni, nie powstrzymałam się przed napisaniem swojej wersji :D  oczywiście rating M


***I DO NOT OWN THE BLACK MAGICIAN TRILOGY. THIS SERIES BALONGS TO TRUDI CANAVAN***

WATERFALL SCENE

„_Za wodną kurtyną była półka na wysokości mniej więcej jej ramion. Akkarin siedział na niej ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, oparty plecami o ścianę. Uśmiechnął się. _

_- Tu jest bardziej przytulnie, mimo że ciasno. _

_- I głośno - dodała. _

_Podciągnęła się na półkę i oparła plecami o ścianę. Zieleń i błękit zewnętrznego świata zabarwiały wodę na te kolory. _

_- Piękne - powiedziała. _

_- Prawda? _

_Poczuła palce obejmujące jej dłoń i spojrzała w dół. _

_- Zmarzłaś - zauważył. _

_Uniósł jej dłoń i zamknął ją w swoich. Pod tym dotykiem zalała ją fala ciepła. Spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że zarost na policzkach i podbródku zmienił się w prawdziwą brodę. __Całkiem nieźle wygląda, __pomyślała. __A jego ubranie, kiedy jest mokre, pozostawia znacznie mniej dla wyobraźni. _

_Uniósł jedną brew. _

_- Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? _

_Wzruszyła ramionami. _

_- Bez powodu. _

_Roześmiał się i odwrócił wzrok. Spojrzała w dół i poczuła, że się rumieni, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że i jej ubranie przywarło do ciała. Poruszyła się, chcąc się jakoś zasłonić, ale on tylko ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń. Podniosła wzrok i dostrzegła w jego oczach łobuzerskie iskierki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. _

_Akkarin roześmiał się znowu i przyciągnął ją do siebie." _

_**( fragment książki „Wielki Mistrz", autorstwa Trudi Canavan )**_

Dotyk jego ciepłego, mokrego ciała wywołał delikatny dreszcz. Akkarin objął ją w talii, przyciskając mocno do siebie. Przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, a łobuzerskie iskierki w jego oczach stały się wyraźniejsze. Sonea poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna bić jak oszalałe. Podniosła głowę zbliżając twarz do Akkarina, aż ich usta znalazły się zaledwie kilka milimetrów od jego. Czując jego gorący oddech i szybkie bicie serca, Sonea poczuła jak ekscytujący, gorący dreszcz rozprzestrzenia się w jej wnętrzu. Jego usta przyciągały jak magnes- ponętne, gorące... Nagle Akkarin zniżył głowę i dotkną jej ust. Delikatny z początku pocałunek robił się coraz gorętszy. Pieścił językiem jej usta, delikatnie przygryzał wargi. Sonea poczuła że zatraca się w mieszaninie uczuć – gorąca, pragnienia i czegoś co czuła pierwszy raz w życiu, co powodowało że z każdą chwilą jego ciało wydawało się coraz bardziej pociągające. Sonea oparła dłoń na jego ramionach, delikatnie zsuwając ją po jego klatce piersiowej. Czuła jak jego oddech przyśpieszył. Kiedy zaczął całować i pieścić jej szyję i bark Sonea nie mogła powstrzymać cichego jęku. Akkarin delikatnie wsunął rękę pod jej mokrą tunikę, wolno przesuwając ją po jej brzuchu w górę. Kiedy jego ręka dotarła do jej piersi, pieszcząc najwrażliwszą jej część, Sonea wygięła głowę czując ogarniającą ja rozkosz. Akkarin niecierpliwie ściągnął jej tunikę, a Sonea nie pozostała mu dłużna. Pragnienie by poczuć go mocniej, więcej było nie do zniesienia. Akkarin mruknął gdy usiadła na jego kolanach obejmując go nogami i całując namiętnie. Jego ręce zsunęły się na jej pośladki przyciskając ją mocniej do jego ciała. Sonea poczuła jak gorąca fala rozlewająca się po jej ciele dociera do najwrażliwszych rejonów. Podświadomie zaczęła ruszać biodrami, czując jego podniecenie, wzmagane prze każdy jej ruch.

-Sonea...- jego gardłowy szept spowodował kolejną falę gorąca. Spojrzała w jego oczy i jęknęła. Łobuzerskie iskierki znikły, zastąpione przez gorący żar pożądania. Boże, był tak podniecający...

-Akkarin...- Sonea mruknęła składając na jego ustach kolejny namiętny pocałunek. Akkarin delikatnie położył ją na plecach. Ciężar jego ciała rozpalał wszystkie zmysły. Kiedy ostatnie partie ubrania zostały rzucona na ziemię, Akkarin spojrzał na jej nagie ciało.

-Soneo... jesteś piękna – wyszeptał. Sonea uśmiechnęła się, oplatając nogami jego biodra.

Kiedy poczuła go w sobie nie mogła opanować swojego głosu. Fale gorąca i rozkoszy rozchodziły się po jej ciele przy każdym jego ruchu. Sonea zacisnęła mocno dłonie na ramionach Akkarina przyciągając go jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

-Oh... Akkarin... – jęknęła czując wzbierającą się w niej falę obezwładniającej rozkoszy. Jego ruchy stały się coraz szybsze, mocniejsze, oddech gorętszy na jej szyi. Nagle zbierająca się w niej rozkosz wybuchła. Sonea wygięła plecy zaciskając drżące uda mocno wokół jego bioder. Niepowstrzymany, głośny jęk rozkoszy wydobył się z jej ust, czując oszałamiające gorące, gdy ciało Akkarina zadrżało z rozkoszy.

-Sonea... – wyszeptał Akkarin tuląc ją mocno do siebie.


End file.
